


home

by divine_chicken



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_chicken/pseuds/divine_chicken
Summary: modern au . inigo wakes up after ( implied ) sex with xander , and ponders about how his tiny ,rusty apartment feels like a big home .





	home

Inigo wakes up to the sound of the heating system being dysfunctional. The system is old and rusty , and the sound of oil panging against metal as it desperately tries to heat up is not exactly subtle .  
The apartment is small . And the bedroom is even smaller . It's like a petite, off-white cardboard box .  
Yet Inigo's never quite felt like home before now , in his tiny , rusty apartment that he only puts up with because of the rent being cheap.  
His bed is narrow, a single-person bed that creaks at the slightest of movements , and he's laying down on it . Most days, it requires a lot of bundling up and even more blankets to even get a semblance of warmth, yet , despite being naked, he's never felt warmer .  
It's probably due to Xander's body atop Inigo's, his head on rested atop his chest, his arms wrapped in a tight yet gentle embrace around his waist . Inigo watches his serene expression as he sleeps soundly , and something about his peaceful face makes this place feel different. He sighs contently, softly stroking his tangled curls .  
He's not sure as to how or why the small apartment feels different , but it does. It feels like Xander's too tall for such a place, like the two are mismatched , but it's not necessarily a bad thing .  
Even if his limbs are too long to fit into the bed without curling up .  
But Inigo has someone to hold , and even though his apartment is far from perfect , it fits enough for the two of them - if only barely. And Inigo doesn't feel alone anymore.  
It is warm and comfortable, and Inigo thinks that this is how life should be . He wants to wake up to Xander's soft snoring, to his warmth mingling with Inigo's , to hushed tones and gentle kisses.  
Inigo never liked the place , but Xander is a different story .  
Xander makes the tiny, rusty apartment feel like home , the very home Inigo lost when his parents passed .  
No, Inigo thinks .  
Xander himself feels like home.


End file.
